Heated Moments
by Little Leo
Summary: A collection of RenXKyoko doing naughty things.
1. Chapter 1

"Ren...Fuck me." Kyoko said at ren its been a week since she felt him,and thats because of the piled up work they both had she was so hot right now that she didnt care that they are at Rens dressing room,currently Ren is changing for his next Shoot with only 30 minutes to spare. "Kyoko, we're at work...and-" he trailed off when kyoko kissed him, he knew that shes seducing him to lose his control and just get on with it but he didnt push her off for he too wants it so badly.

"Please? You dont want me to be lonely without you inside me right? So...Ren... fuck me" she pleaded Ren eyied the door before locking it "How can i ever turn you down my princess?" he asked returning the kiss more fierce and passionate this time. Kyoko leaned on the wall as ren unbuttoned her shirt exploring her breast "ren..." she called as ren opened her legs.

"What a naughty sight... i just started too..." he teases kyoko for her panties are marked by her cum "Dont tease... you know i hate it when your being mean." Kyoko countered "But you like it dont you? If i tease you you get more arouse than you already are." Ren pressed his finger at her middle rubbing and teasing it making kyoko moan loving his touch "Hnn..."

"Too bad we only have a few minutes to spare i would have love to bully you by going in slowly but..." He unzipped his pants revealing a really long and thick dick "Ren..." kyoko stared in awe "You love this **thing** dont you?" he chuckled pressing it to her middle "I love it...fuck me with it."

Ren Smirked thrusting inside her "OHHHHH!" kyoko moaned as ren got in and out shes being so tight that it feels so Good he fasten his pace gaining more moans when he felt her tightening more he suddenly stop the pleasure giving kyoko a questioning look "Co-Continue!"

"I cant."

"No! More!"

"Really, kyoko... if you continue to moan as loud as that they will hear you all the way to the studio" this surprised kyoko was she THAT loud? "Do you understand now?"

Kyoko noded "Reduce it... I cant help myself too." He continued every hit sent kyoko shivers its so Good and its amazing, ren suddenly changed their position her back on his chest before he covered her mouth thrusting deeper and deeper each time and with his free hand he pumped her pussy "Ah AH!" she moaned "I-I'm coming! " kyoko came on rens hand not long after he came too making kyoko scream at him. Kyoko suddenly collapsed on ren "That felt good." She said kissing him "Yeah... Lets continue at my house tonight, I'll wait for you" he said lovingly.

A long night tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoko, i heared from momose-san you'll play a role?" ren asked as he watched kyoko look at him nervously "Ye-Yeah... this Saturday..." she answered calming her voice "With _**WHO **_exactly?" he smiled his HAPPY DONT GET FOOLED FOR HIS ANGRY smile. "Y-You know..." she averted her eyes for its too bright to even look specially when its killing her minions. "hmmm?" she couldnt take it any more "It-its... shou..."

Rens mood changed instantly taking her by the waist and throwing her to bed with him looming above her. "I see... **and i suppose you forgot something so important? **_**Kyoko? **_" kyoko shook her head trembling at how ren is acting he may NEVER look like it but hes actually ...THE JEALOUS TYPE! She learned that the hard way when ren suddenly snapped his composture and fucked her in a whole day he was being ABSOLUTELY mean that she cried after it (Ren apologice after) still it hurt and she NEVER want to experience it EVER again.

"I-I ummm... was planning to tell you after dinner but..."

"Really now?" he glared inspecting for lies "You werent planning to cover it up now do you DEAR?" Hes using that TONE! The same one he used when he was punishing her!

"_I'm sorry dear you cant come."_

"_Wahhh! I'm sorry!"_

"_You'll have to be patient until I'm satisfied but too bad... we'll do it all night until you pass out."_

She shivered at the memory "I..."

"So it is..." he stood "Re-Ren?" opening his drawer and picking up some things Kyoko's eyes widened in horror "Th-THATS!" she backed away "I'm not really in the mood to have sex so use this to pleasure yourself." He took her hands and hancuffed it "Wa-Wait!"

Ren suddenly thrusted the vibrator and maxed it "AH!" kyoko moaned ren backed away and sat on his chair "ah..ah...ah..." she panted she saw ren gaze at the window uninterested "Re..ren..." she whispered but he didnt look.

A few hours passed kyoko couldnt take it anymore the vibrator isnt enough she wanted ren..."Ren..." she called catching his attention "I'm sorry... I wont do it again... so please..."

"Please what?" he smirked.

"Take the vibrator off..."

"thats all?"

"Fuck me." She admitted ren stood up and took off the cuffs kyoko hugged him shivering and crying. "Didnt it feel good? I maxed it for you."

"I want yours!

"as you wish." Ren thrusted at her "AHHHHH!" kyoko screamed it felt amazing Ren thruted in out as hard as possible hearing her moans made him has hard as rock and it wants release inside her "Ypou better not cheat on me! Or else I'll punish youu and kill fuwa!" he said as he thrusted on her "WH_WHO WOULD?! THAT GUY! I HATE HIM THE MOST!"

"You better do that!"

"AHHH!"

An hour later "Really ren that was so mean."

"its your fault for not telling me." Ren said taking a cigarrete and lit it up. "Dont do that!" kyoko snatched it and put it out. "why, atleast i _showed _it to you."

Kyoko puffed her cheeks before laughing. "?" she sat on rens lap and rested on his chest "i love you ren..." ren smiled anger away now "me too."

"lets have sex aagin" ren slumped on her "WA-WAIT! WE DID IT ALL NIGHT!"

"Dont care~!"

ITS ALREADY MORNING! I have a SHOOT!"

"AH!" she looked down ren was licking her while looking at her "you have a what again?" he asked innocently making kyoko blush "AHG! I cant say NO! How can you be so cruel?"

"hmmm... dunno..."

"you meanie..." kyoko pouted as ren smiled.


End file.
